


Many Faces of the Enemy

by GachMoBrea



Series: Fostering Strength [19]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "Who Is Harrison Wells?", AU, Adding Things, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Brotherly Squabbles, Canon, Canon Complaint Crossover, Canon divergeance, Doubting Wells, Episode Related, Gen, Google Translation Used, Insecure!Linda, Minor Crossover with the Lance Family, Mostly Anger & Frustration, OOC, PART of a SERIES!, Pity the writer., Protective!Barry, Purposely Useless People, S01E19, Series!, Sibling Love, Sumarized Scenes, Unexplained Secrets, canon compliance, emotions...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: Cisco & Joe are off on a secret mission to Starling City in hopes to find evidence against Dr. Wells.Meanwhile, Lisa and Eddie are in trouble with the law and Barry has his hands full with trying to control the situation as well as his own emotions.***Part of a Series! Might not make sense if you haven't followed us so far....***





	Many Faces of the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> It has been....a long time...(Sorry about that.)...There might be mistakes. This is the fourth version of this story. It was just so hard to get the words to cooperate with the story and I have no guarantee that it worked. Enjoy if you can!

Previously:

_"I've been having these dreams." Cisco says quietly as all eyes turn to him. "Mostly at night but sometimes during the day." He swallows as he continues to stare at the information against his mentor, flashes of his nightmares playing out in the back of his mind. "But they don't really feel like dreams. They....They feel real."_  
_"What happens in the dream?" Barry asks after his friend goes quiet._  
_"Dr. Wells is the Reverse-Flash." Cisco looks to the speedster. "And...he kills me."_

Now:

 

"What do you mean 'he kills me', Cisco?" Barry asks, turning worried eyes to his friend.

"I'm sure it was just a nightmare," Caitlin remarks, dismissing the sentence entirely. She motions between Barry and Joe. "You both know how much Len despises Dr. Wells. It's no surprise that his distaste has affected you both." She shakes her head sadly as the two frown at her. "I'm just disappointed that you'd go _this far_ to make someone out to be a bad guy. Hasn't Dr. Wells suffered enough?"

"We're not making this up, Caitlin," Joe assures the woman.

"Then where is your proof?" she immediately returns. As they hesitate, she triumphantly points out, "You don't have any, do you?"

"Nothing concrete, no," Barry reluctantly admits. "But Joe and I think there may be a way to figure out who Wells really is."

"He _really is_ a poor man stuck in a wheelchair after a terrible accident," Caitlin says with finality.

"We're not the only ones who have noticed something off about Dr. Wells, Caitlin," Barry tells the woman. "Dr. McGee said that he changed 15 years ago, the day of the car crash that took Tess Morgan's life."

"Grief can change a person," Caitlin points out.

"Yes," Joe agrees before his foster son can go at it again. "But I, for one, would feel much better if I looked into the accident itself. If we're right-" He sees the scientist gearing up for another defense for Wells and quickly adds, "-and for the sake of argument I am saying _if_ -" As the woman calms, he finishes more easily, "then this will be the first step to prove that Wells is not the man we think he is and maybe give us a lead as to what to do about it." With a sober attitude, he finishes, "We have to learn everything we can about that night."

"I'm just going to verbally step in here and assume you will be needing our help for that?" Cisco speaks up. The detective nods so he smirks, "You got it, Joe! I'm your man."

"I don't know about this," Caitlin nervously says, one arm wrapping around the other to give herself a comforting hug. "This all sounds like fear to me. Like we're starting to get scared of everything that doesn't make sense to us."

"Fear isn't necessarily a bad thing," Joe says. He offers the woman a kind smile though his tone remains serious. "Scared keeps us alive."

 

\--- - --- - ---

　

Eddie is fairly certain he's going to die today. As he re-watches the CCTV footage of a bank robbery for the twentieth time and sees the exact same thing play out, he starts to wonder whether there was a lawyer available to draw out his will for him.

Twenty-one times the charm, he plays it again:

_Lisa Snart is at the bank where she works. She waves to the last of her colleagues as they head out for the night. No sooner is the other person gone, Lisa goes straight for the vault, uses her keys to get in, and steals everything valuable hidden inside. After snapping her stuffed briefcase shut closed, Lisa Snart leaves the bank, locking the front door on her way out._

Swallowing down his imagination's horrendous displays of what will happen to him once he arrests the obvious criminal, Eddie thanks the CSI who was playing the video and heads out.

　

\- - - -

　

At the West household, Barry and Lisa are alone in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"So...Where's Joe?" Lisa asks Barry while munching on jellied toast.

"On a case as usual," Barry answers as he butters his fourth piece.

"Well, yeah, I _figured_ but, I mean, where exactly?" As the speedster hesitates, his foster sister adds, "After all, I usually see him first thing in the morning but today he wasn't here. That happens when he's on a hard case but he didn't seem all that busy..."

"Are you grilling me, Lisa?" Barry pretends to be offended as he pauses his buttering. "What does it even matter to you what case Joe is working? You know we can't talk about it. Iris is the family reporter, so why are you the one giving me the fifth degree?"

"Hang on there speedy blame-zoles," Lisa bristles. "Is it wrong of me to be worried about our father figure? You may get to see him every day but I only get the time he's home. I _am_ allowed to miss him, aren't I?"

Ducking his head, Barry tries to think of a way out of the conversation.

"Yeah, but-"

*Ding-Dong!*

Heaving a sigh of relief for the save, Barry calls out, "I got it!" as he runs for the door with a touch of enhanced speed. When the speedster sees Eddie on the other side, he immediately smiles as he greets the other man.

"Hi, Eddie! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Barry," the blonde frowns uncomfortably as he shifts feet. He glances at the two officers waiting for him at the patrol car parked at the street and inwardly scolds himself for bringing them. Was he really so worried that he had to bring them? This was practically a family matter. _I should have come alone_.

"What are you sorry about?" Barry asks, confused. He glances over the other man's shoulder, notices the patrol car and his confusion worsens. Suddenly, fear hits him hard in the chest as he asks, "Did something happen to Joe? To Len? Are they okay?"

"Oh, nothing happened to them! I'm sure they're fine!" Eddie immediately assures the younger man while internally scolding himself again for another mistake. "I just need to take Lisa in for questioning."

"Lisa?" Barry turns to his foster sister who had made her way to the front door to see what everything was about. "Why Lisa? What does she have to do with the police?"

After taking a strengthening breath, Eddie confesses, "She's a suspect, Barry. In a robbery case."

"Robbery?" the brunette sputters as his foster sister raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I can't go into details but..." Eddie pulls out his handcuffs but hesitates to approach Lisa, let alone put them on her.

"There's no need for the fancy bracelets, Detective Thawne," Lisa smiles at the hesitant man. She understands his position and even feels pity for him. After picking up her coat, purse and phone, she turns to Barry to pat his shoulder. "Could you do me a favor and talk to Len as peaceably as you can about this? I don't want poor Edward to be beaten to a pulp over something beyond his control."

Barry nods because there is nothing else he can do about the situation at the moment. Eddie smiles in thanks to the woman before leading her to his car. Lisa appears calm but Barry notices a pinched frown at the corner of her lips.

After the detective and patrol car drive off, the speedster makes his way to his foster brother's apartment.

 

 

　

At his apartment, Len is just locking his front door when a gust of wind informs him of a brotherly visitor.

"Sup, Barry, news already?"

"Uh, not really- Well, not about Joe. There's- I've got to tell you something but you can't freak out about it."

The stuttering has alarm bells ringing in Len's head as he pockets his keys and faces his foster brother. The younger avoids eye contact, adding to the elder's concerns and causing him to raise a brow at him.

"Did Sicko and Caitlin buckle under the pressure and tell Wells everything?"

"No! No. Thankfully not."

"Are you secretly in a boy band and your fans have found you out?"

"What? No! Are you making jokes?"

"Are you going to spit it out? Or are you going to avoid it for another few lines of conversation?"

"Eddie arrested Lisa on a bank robbery charge."

Barry feels as though he's swallowing the entire world as he waits for his foster brother's reaction.

Len blinks once, then twice, then he turns on his heels and starts marching towards the exit without a word.

"Len!" Barry follows after the other man as he quickly spits out, "What are you thinking? What are you going to do? You know you can't kill Eddie! He's just doing his job!"

When he's ignored all the way out of the apartment complex, Barry resorts to throwing his body in front of the driver's side door in order to force Len to at least aknowledge his existence.

Len lifts cool eyes to his foster brother and the threat in the single glance is so clear that the hero find himself gulping the world again.

"What are you going to do?" Barry demands more than asks.

"Go get my sister out of jail," Len replies coldly.

"She's not in jail, Len. She's just in custody. Eddie is interrogating her now."

"Without a lawyer present? Without my consent?"

"You're not her father and she's old enough to be interrogated alone! If she asked for a lawyer then she probably has one but you and I both know Lisa would never break the law. _Especially_ not a bank robbery of all things!"

"Then why in the world would that idiot-! Never mind." Len's stony expression morphs into a cruel smile. "That moron wouldn't know how to work a case if it was explained to him step-by-step. Why do I even wonder the reason for this monumental mistake?"

Len pushes Barry out of the way but the speedster zaps himself back in place before he can get the door open.

"Out of the way, Barry!" the older snaps.

"Not until you calm down!"

"Lisa has been arrested! You expect me to calm down?"

"Yes! I also expect you to help Eddie figure out who really did this instead of killing him for doing what he's supposed to."

The brothers glare at each other for several moments, neither giving an inch.

Then, releasing a puff of angry air, Len turns his eyes away.

"Fine."

"Really?" Barry brightens but remains in place in case he was about to be tricked. Not that it would do his foster brother any good. The speedster could out-run him to the station if he tried to "make a run for it".

"Yes, really," Len replies, sounding annoyed. "What else do you want? A pinky swear?"

Happy that disaster was temporarily averted, Barry lifts his hand as if to do such a thing. The older brother merely shoves the younger away again in order to get into his car. Barry zips into the passenger seat and the two leave for the police station.

　

\- - - -

　

At the police station, Eddie is finished with his interrogation and is walking out of the room when Barry and Len arrive at the end of the hallway. Closing the door behind himself, his mind tries to work out all the ways of escape but it's too late, Barry sees him and the brothers quickly make their way to the blonde.

Holding the case file in front of himself as if it will protect him, Eddie addresses the older as firmly as he can.

"Before you say anything, Officer Snart, I want to point out that this is the Central City Police Department and you are a representative of the law that we uphold for this city."

"Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious, Detective Thorn-in-my-side." Len crosses his arms over his chest as he holds himself up as high as his body will allow. "Now, do you want to tell me something more important? Like why you idiotically arrested my sister?"

"Throw around insults all you want, Officer Snart," Eddie clenches the fist at his side as he holds his ground. "I have evidence that points to Miss Snart as being a thief. I'm not the sort of man who would waste CCPD time arresting a person without reason."

"And what is this "reason"?"

"I have her on CCTV doing the robbery."

"What?" the brothers chime at the same time.

Eddie leads the two brothers to his desk where a laptop with the CCTV footage was already pulled up. Without saying anything, he presses the "Play" icon and watches them instead of the video he already had memorized.

Barry goes from confused to disbelieving to worried while Len's expression remains stoic. When the video finishes playing, both brothers lean away from the laptop and stare off into the distance to think over what they just saw.

"Listen, I don't want to believe what I saw any more than you do," Eddie speaks up before the silence chokes him to death. "I know Lisa is a good kid- er, young lady." He swallows down his nerves as Barry turns to him. "I also know that strange things have been happening in Central City so there might be a reason why this hap-"

"A reason?" Len snaps before the man can finish. He huffs a laugh before turning a glare to the blonde. "There is no "reason", Detective, just your small-mindedness."

"Len, I'm on your side-"

"You're still acting as though Lisa did this," Len accuses as he cuts the man off again.

"Can you just shut up?!"

The entire room stills as all eyes turn to the glare battle between Eddie and Len.

"I've had about all I can take from you, Leonard," the blonde hisses, unaware of the attention he had gained from everyone else. "I am a police detective, a good one, and a man who upholds the law. I am not some patsy. I am not a child. _You_ , on the other hand, are acting like a spoiled brat who can't even be bothered to listen!"

"Uh, guys? I think you need to tone it down," Barry cautiously warns the two as he awkwardly smiles at all the faces turned towards them.

"If I'm a child then you're barely out of diapers!" Len returns icily. "I don't need you, _detective_. I'll solve this case all on my own and prove to my sister exactly how useless you are!"

"Oh, no, don't tell me you two found something new to fight about."

Iris's voice startles the two out of their fight as they turn to the owner staring them down from a few steps away. The woman glances around the room, dismissing the onlookers with a sweet smile, then she turns a motherly look of disapproval at the fighting pair as she steps over to them.

"Okay," Iris sighs as she stops beside them. "What is it this time?"

"Eddie arrested Lisa because he's dumb enough to think that she'd rob a bank," Len reports with military straight shoulders.

The blonde gawks at the confession before sputtering to defend himself to his girlfriend.

"Th-There is a CCTV video of her robbing the bank! What else am I supposed to do? Ignore what I see with my own eyes?"

"It's alright, honey," Iris smiles as she rubs her hand on her boyfriend's bicep for support. She turns to her foster brother with a calm expression. "Instead of fighting over the obvious, why not work together to figure out the unexplained?"

"I can't work with a moron," Len states matter-of-factly.

"Well, I would prefer not to work with a small-minded child," Eddie counters.

"Neither of you are going to work again if Captain Singh sees you fighting like this," Barry warns as he sees said man walking towards his office.

Singh sees the small crowd and his brow furrows at it but he doesn't say a word as he enters his office, closing the door behind himself.

"Len can't work this case anyway," Eddie says, relaxing with his support at his side. "He's related to a suspect, so he's too close."

"Either you let me work this case or I'll take sick days and follow my own leads," Len tells the man.

"I'd like to see you do anything without CCPD resources," Eddie returns, fighting back a triumphant smirk.

"Deal," Len says, surprising his foster siblings and the detective. "I don't need a badge to find the truth."

His peace said, Len turns on his heels and marches out of the room and towards the elevators to leave the building.

Iris turns to Barry as she motions to their foster brother, "Should you...?"

"Yeah," the brunette nods before jogging after the other man.

Eddie lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in as he turns a bright smile to his girlfriend.

"Hey there, you. What brings you here?"

"Uhm...Well, actually, I forget," Iris laughs as her mind blanks.

"Crappy time for your father to leave the city on another case, right?" Eddie says, taking in another breath to finish settling his nerves.

"Ah, right," Iris holds back her curiosity as she wonders, _Out of the city? What case is Dad working on? Barry's mother's case again? Was there new evidence? How come neither Barry nor Len mentioned it?_

The reporter turns her attention to a more pressing story. "What's going on with Lisa? Is there really a video of her robbing the bank she works at?"

"Sorry, Iris, I can't talk about an open case," Eddie answers with an apologetic smile. "I promise you, I'll do everything in my power to get to the bottom of this."

"I know you will," Iris smiles. She leans forward to press her lips against her boyfriend's in a simple kiss. Pulling back enough to whisper, she finishes, "Otherwise, you'll be living alone again."

Iris winks at her pale boyfriend before strolling out of the CCPD.

　

Barry catches up to Len on the front steps of the precinct. The older sibling was much faster than the speedster at "regular" pace.

"What are you planning on doing?" the hero asks as he walks along side the other man.

"Whatever it takes to prove Lisa's innocence," Len replies robotically.

"That's obvious, Len. I meant, _how_."

"One step at a time."

"Now you're just being difficult. Or-" The brunette blocks the other's car door with his body once again. "Do you have no plan? No idea where to start?"

"Figured I'd start with pawn shops and work my way from there," Len says. He looks his sibling in the eyes. "You can check _other avenues_ for me while I'm at it. Two birds, one stone and all."

After a brief glance to make sure they weren't being overheard, Barry clarifies, "You think this is the work of a Meta-Human too?"

"It's not Lisa, so what else?"

"Right. Sorry." Barry tries to think of what sort of power the Meta could have and suggests. "Mind control?"

"If that's the case you better be careful," Len replies.

"No less careful than you," the younger returns.

Barry nods as he steps out of the way, allowing the older to finally leave. When it's clear, he makes a run for STAR Labs.

　

Thankfully, Caitlin is in the cortex by herself so Barry is able to give her the run down of what's happening and ask the scientist about her opinion. As the two discuss possibilities, Dr. Wells wheels himself into the room and joins the conversation.

After all the possibilities are spoken out, Wells looks between the two and asks the whereabouts of Cisco.

"He's with his brother, Dante," Barry lies.

"What for?" Wells adds.

"I...don't know," the brunette shrugs. "Brotherly...stuff, I suppose. Did you need him for something?"

"Well, no, not exactly," the mad scientist smiles. "I was just overlooking the logs and saw that he was on and wanted to ask him something."

"He was on?" Barry asks, confused. Cisco and Joe had left for Starling City early that morning. There was no way he could have logged into the STAR Labs system unless he had developed a way to do so out of the lab, which he _wouldn't_ have because that was a security risk. _'Had someone else done it? Who? Why? What's going on?'_

"I'm sure it's nothing," Wells assures the brunette. "Maybe I misread it or, perhaps, he came in for something quick before heading to his brother. Either way, he isn't here now and we have bigger problems. Especially if your theory of a mind-controlling Meta is proved to be true."

Barry's phone dings then rings. It's Len, so the hero excuses himself to answer it.

"What's up?"

"Someone is trying to offload the stolen goods from the bank." Len's voice is slightly chopped up by wind and the noises of a busy street.

"Where are you? How do you know that?"

"I've already texted the address. Jeremy was partnered with Detective Useless, so he kept me in the loop."

"You're not going to get him in trouble or anything, right, Len?"

"Why would I get one of my friends in trouble, Barry? Whoever is selling the goods probably knows who the real thief is, if they aren't the thief themselves. They're coming out now, better hurry up if you're joining."

The dial tone comes through before the speedster can get another word in.

　

　

Len hangs up as the suspect exits the pawn shop. He watches as Eddie starts for the man, but the detective is made right away and the suspect takes off running. The detective is quick to follow after, Officer Jeremy at his side, and Len breaks into a run to stay on their heels.

After winding through streets and twisting through the outside space of buildings, Eddie tackles the suspect but the man is difficult to keep a hold of and he manages to knock the detective away, downing him with a hard right cross. The suspect then shoves a woman into traffic, forcing Officer Jeremy to go to her aide and giving him an opening to run off. Len leaps over Eddie's hunched over form and continues his pursuit of the suspect, meeting the man at the same time as The Flash arrives.

The pair watch in shock as the man changes into another person right in front of them.

"What?" Len breathes out through pants of air.

The newly-faced suspect ducks into another alleyway that opens into heavy foot traffic, leaving far too many people to be able to track who they suspect was now.

　

The Flash runs off, unable to be of any help and needing to report what he discovered to Caitlin at STAR Labs.

Len walks back the way he came and meets up with Eddie and Officer Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asks.

"Trying to crack your case," Len replies. "It's going to be harder than either of us realized."

"How so?" Officer Jeremy asks.

"Apparently, our suspect is a man, or woman, of many faces." The brows of the other two men furrow in confusion, so Len elaborates. "In other words, they can change their appearance at will. There's no knowing who they will be next but it does explains how they managed to look like my sister."

"A shape-shifter?" Eddie states point blank. "That's what you're blaming for the bank heist?"

"It's the truth."

"It's ridiculous."

"So is the fact that a man in a red suit can run faster than an airplane but that doesn't stop Central City from having a speedster as their resident superhero."

"Maybe there's a way to get in contact with The Flash and ask him for help," Officer Jeremy suggests.

"If there was a way to get in contact with him, the CCPD would have done so sooner," Eddie says, effectively turning down that line of thought.

"The Flash can't help...but the CCPD can..." Len slowly reasons then he smirks as he looks at his companions' still confused faces. "My sister can't possibly be the first person wronged by this look-alike criminal. If we look into other cases where people on camera committed crimes but still pleaded innocent, it might give us a lead as to who this Meta really is."

"Meta?" Officer Jeremy repeats.

"Meta-Human," Len inwardly scolds himself for using the unfamiliar terminology as he quickly brushes the topic away with, "I heard it somewhere. Probably a science magazine. Let's just hurry up and find this person, okay?"

Eddie appears unconvinced about the whole idea but that doesn't stop him from following the two officers back to the precinct.

　

\- - - -

　

At STAR Labs, Caitlin and Dr. Wells are easier to convince of the idea but they are far more concerned than the police when it comes to dealing with the Meta. They point out the dangers should Barry be doubled by this unknown person. It would not only expose his secret identity but also potentially give a criminal super speed if the new Meta were also capable of mimicking powers.

"That would be bad," Wells points out before finishing with an order, "Hands off the Meta-Human."

"Hands off the Meta-Human," Barry agrees.

"How can we find someone who can transform into anyone?" Caitlin asks.

After some thought, Barry comes to the same conclusion Len did: trace people who pleaded innocent even though there was video evidence against them.

Using their computer, they look up such cases and discover that there are multiple ones all dating back to a month after the particle accelerator explosion. The first one was: Jacob Fisher; a teller at the Federal Credit Union. Claims his best friend framed him, Hannibal Bates.

"Now, how to relay this information to the authorities so they can look further into it," Wells remarks.

"I'll just call Len and have him manage it," Barry shrugs off the worry as he dials.

Len picks up after the third ring and the siblings are pleasantly surprised to realize they came up with the same idea.

"You just got your nerds to do it faster than me," Len points out with a smirk in his tone. "Why did any parent think naming their kid 'Hannibal' wouldn't cause them to become a criminal?"

"I know, right?" Barry can't help but joke back. "Are you on the way to the precinct now?"

"Almost there. I'll let you know when we've tracked down Bates."

"Thanks, bro."

　

\- - - -

　

Meanwhile, in Starling City....

　

Detective Lance gives Joe the case file for the car crash involving Dr. Wells and Tess Morgan. It's thin, far thinner than Joe had assumed it was going to be and Lance can only offer up the explanation that it was a "cut and dry" case.

A.D.A. Laurel Lance steps over to the detectives, looking for witness statements for the Joshua Brown trial. Det. Lance gives the intros for the visitors before getting said statements.

"Related?" Joe asks, eyes motioning to the young woman.

"Daughter." Lance answers.

"Ah." Joe returns.

While the detectives are out of ear-shot, Laurel turns to Cisco and reveals to him that she knows where he works and who he works with. When the genius tries to deny it, the woman whispers that she knows Barry is The Flash and Oliver is the Arrow because she is the Black Canary. The revelation causes Cisco to Fan-Boy. Laurel optimizes on the praise by asking for tech help from the genius...

　

　

\--- [Returning to Central] ---

　

That night, Caitlin finds herself pacing the cortex at STAR Labs, her cellphone clasped between her hands and her heart in her throat. There was a burning desire, a need almost, to do what she thought was right but just as strongly as she wanted to do one thing, another part of her wished to do another.

"Having second thoughts about being on the hero squad?"

A mocking voice calls out to the female scientist and she jumps as she turns to see its owner, Hartley Rathaway.

"What are you doing here, Hartley? More importantly, _how_ did you get in here?" As Caitlin questions the man, she readies herself to call for help should he be there for an attack.

"Relax, Dr. Snow, I'm here on a mercy mission," Hartley smiles but it looks fake to the scientist.

"Mercy mission?" Caitlin laughs. "In the middle of the night? When no one else is around? Aren't you supposed to be in Len's apartment or mending things with your parents?"

"Therein lies the rub," Hartley returns. "I'm here because of Lion Heart." He tilts his head with a Cheshire grin as the woman looks at him with confusion. "Ah, he really did keep it a secret from his 'friends and family'. I am amazed."

"Stop playing around, Hartley," Caitlin scolds the man. "This is nothing more than one of your tricks. You're after Wells too, right? He wronged you and so he has to pay, is that right?"

"Not just me, Doctor," the other scientist returns calmly. "All of Central City."

"Right. Because _you_ say so."

"Because _science_ and _the facts_ say so, Dr. Caitlin Snow!" Hartley's mocking smile is completely gone and he's panting down his rage as he glares disapprovingly at the other scientist. "Do you think I wanted to throw away all I had ever built for myself in order to falsely accuse my idol? Wells was like a second father to me, my real father in some instances. He accepted me as I was and gave me a home."

"You're not the only one who lost something, Hartley!" Caitlin's emotions get the better of her as she raises her voice to the infuriating man. "You lost your place on Dr. Wells' team but you still had options! You weren't here for the explosion! You weren't there for the fallout, all the hate! You didn't lose the person you loved most in this world! I didn't give up my reputation, it was stolen from me! You claim that you cared for Dr. Wells at some point but now he's some sort of monster? That's impossible! That man stood with me through _everything_. Everything you weren't around for, Dr. Wells w _as_. Everything you have no idea about, Dr. Wells not only understands but he tries to make up for it."

"Tries to make up for it?" Hartley laughs. "Open your eyes, Dr. Snow! That man is responsible for all the pain he supposedly helped you through! If he had heeded my warnings, then the explosion would never have happened! Your loved one would still be alive! All the lives in Central City would be unaffected by the explosion because _it would not have happened_!"

Caitlin's anger stutters with an uneasy feeling after hearing Hartley's words and the man takes advantage of it by adding a few more.

"How can you say a man who would purposely endanger the lives of thousands is a good person in any respect of the word?"

"But..." Caitlin bites her lower lip briefly as she tries to gather herself enough to finish. She wants to cry or scream, both preferably and at the top of her lungs. "If Wells....If Wells really is as everyone says..." She blinks back frustrated tears. "Then everything I've done has been a lie."

"Well, I don't know everything you've done, Dr. Snow, but I doubt it was with malicious intent, unlike Wells." Hartley's expression morphs into something akin to pity and he speaks softer to the woman as he continues, "Lion-Heart has his reasons to believe what he does about Wells and for someone who's closer to him than I am, you should probably give the others a chance to prove it. La vérité vaut l'attente."

Caitlin looks down at her cell and the already plugged in number for Dr. Wells. Her finger hovers over the green "Call" button.

_'I can at least wait until Joe and Cisco return....'_

The finger moves to the home button to close down the screen.

Looking back up, the woman startles slightly to see that Hartley is gone, vanished like a ghost.

　

\- - - -

　

Eddie discovers Bates' grandmother's address since the woman had filed a missing person's report over a year ago. He reluctantly allows Len to go with him to the woman's house and dismisses Officer Jeremy for the night. While the blonde drives, his passenger sends a secret text to Barry about where they are headed so that he can be at the ready.

In a flash, Barry is at the address and waiting in the shadows, wearing normal clothes to avoid curious eyes. After the pair are allowed into the abode, the hero's phone goes off with an incoming call from Linda. Barry quickly answers it to stop the loud ring from giving away his position.

_'Why didn't I turn it on vibrate?'_

"Uh, hey, Lisa- Er, Linda! How're things?" Barry bites his slower lip for the slip up as he tries to glide passed it.

"Hey, I've been texting you all day. Did something happen with Lisa?" Linda replies with concern.

"I...can't really talk about it, Linda. Police procedures and all..."

"Okay..." Linda draws out the word with clear dissatisfaction in her tone. "Then can you at least tell me if she's the reason you haven't replied to my messages?"

"I've just been busy, is all. Between work and family, there's just not much free time."

"I hate to sound like _"that kind"_ of girlfriend, but are you avoiding me, Barry?"

"Avoiding? Me? No! Why would I do that?" the hero tries to laugh it off but it comes off nervous and he immediately regrets it.

"I mean, I know working for the police is hectic and I can't imagine how stressed out you must be but even with you're with me, I don't feel like you're "with me", you know?" Linda sighs and Barry has no idea what that might mean. The hero certainly doesn't expect the next words, "Listen, if you're having second thoughts about us we can talk about it. You don't have to give me the cold shoulder like your over-protective brother."

"Wha-Len? Len has been to see you?"

"No, Barry, he hasn't. In fact, I've only seen your sister and that's just because I work with her."

"Did Iris say something?"

"Why are you so worried about what other people might have said to me? Are you keeping secrets, Barry?"

Another strike against the hero as he struggles to evenly distribute his attention.

　

Inside the house, Eddie awkwardly take a seat on the woman's couch while Len remains standing. The woman then offers to make them something to drink.

"We'd much rather have information on your grandson," Len answers politely.

"I think I can at least start the coffee as I try to get this old brain of mine to function properly," the woman smiles, leaving the room. In the kitchen, the grandmother changes into someone else and leaves the house out the back door.

"She seemed a bit too insistent," Len muses, following after the woman at a distance. He hears the back door close so he takes off to pursue and Eddie follows right behind him.

The men run out the back, jumping a wooden fence to go after the new face of their suspect.

"Why are we chasing that person?" the blonde calls out to Len.

"Because they're running away!" Len shouts back.

　

Outside, Barry decides to end the call before he can make things worse.

"Listen, Linda, I'm sorry but this isn't a good time."

"Of course it isn't. You need time to make up your mind about what it is you want to lie to me about."

"I'm not lying about anything, Linda," Barry replies though the lie makes him feel a little sick. "I'm just busy on a case. Can we talk later?"

"Fine! Lucky for you I have to leave for Coast City for a follow-up piece I did on a player. When I get back, I expect to hash things out with you properly."

"Yes, of course, I'd love that. See you then, Linda!"

Barry hangs up on the woman's reply, whatever it was.

　

The chase passes through an alley where the Meta tosses whatever they can get their hands on to slow their pursuers down but both Len and Eddie leap over the obstacles, barely losing speed.

The Meta closes a gate door next. Len ponders scaling the thing but his plans are stopped cold when he witnesses Eddie throwing himself through the lattice on the side of the door, making his own way. The blonde feels a hand helping him up but it just as quickly shoves him back at the hole and into Len who was making his way through.

"What are you doing, Thawne?" Len snaps as he holds onto the hole's opening to keep their bodies from falling to the ground.

"I was pushed!" Eddie snaps back as he uses the other man's body as a push off spot to resume his chase.

Grumbling unintelligent words, Len manages to push himself completely through the hole and propel himself forward to catch up to the blonde.

　

 _'What's taking them so long?'_ Barry wonders as he changes position to get a look through the curtains of the front window. When he sees an empty living room, he checks for onlookers before speeding his way around the house. The open back door gives him easy entry and upstairs he finds an old woman fast asleep in her bed.

The speedster quickly realizes the person Eddie and Len greeted at the door was the Meta and he runs off after them, wishing he had brought his suit.

　

There is an element of parkour as Eddie and Len have to run over porches and around houses. It's while they're still blinded by buildings that they hear several shots ring out through the night air.

　

Barry hears the shots as well and his heart skips a beat. His mind fills with questions as he continues forward, _'The Meta has a gun? Where did they get it? Who did they shoot?'_

　

Finally stepping away from house and into the open space of a street, Eddie and Len see the horrible scene a second before Barry catches up to them. Two officers are lying on the ground in pools of their own blood, shot dead by the Meta. The lights of their police cruiser add a shine to the red substance that only makes the scene feel more horrid.

"Call 9-1-1!" Eddie orders as he rushes to the officers to check their vitals.

Barry moves to do just that then forces himself to stop. He wasn't supposed to be there. How could he explain his presence? Stepping out of sight, he allows Len to make the call instead while mentally preparing for how he should react when he hears the news. Guilt rears its ugly head as the speedster runs back to STAR Labs to think.

　

The officers are dead. The ambulance can only take their bodies away to the morgue for the coroner to do his job.

The Meta-Human thief, now a murderer, is gone without a trace.

　

\- - - -

　

Captain Singh is in his office with D.A. Cecile, Barry and Len standing off to the side of them. There the woman watches an unbelievable video of Detective Thawne murdering the two officers in cold blood.

_"What do you want us to do, Thawne?"_

_"Die."_

Singh tells Cecile that what she sees in the security video is not what happened but she counters with the fact that she can't ignore what she watched just because the Captain wants her to.

"I was with Detective Thawne when the shots were fired," Len interrupts the two higher ups. "It wasn't him."

"Except, according to that video, it was," Cecile counters. "Another officer standing up for a detective will only make the CCPD appear dirty."

Signh speaks up again to try to sway the woman, "We both know there are things going on in this city that can't be explained."

"Come on, David. Until you show me something incontrovertible, the best that I can do is promise to keep him out of the gen pop at Iron Heights."

Singh looks to Allen for an explanation.

"I'm working on it," is all Barry can say.

The D.A. leaves and the two men move to follow but Singh motions for the Len to stay. Barry steps out of the office but hovers nearby to overhear the conversation.

"What were you doing there, Snart?" the Captain demands to know. "I understand Thawne is capable of temporarily training you while West is on another case but you're related to the suspect, meaning you have no business being anywhere close to this case!"

"Sir, I didn't trust Thawne to be open-minded," Len answers truthfully.

"You don't have the right or the rank to decide what Detective Thawne can or cannot do," the Captain rebukes the young man.

"Yes, sir," Len lowers his head, shoulders still high and back ramrod straight.

Sighing, Singh puts his hands onto his waist to support his heavy shoulders.

"Is there anything else about that night you've left out, Snart? Any detail you might've forgotten?"

"No, sir."

"Alright, then," Singh looks at the younger man who continues to stare at the ground. "For now, you're off both cases. I can't have lawyers poking holes when we finally figure out who really did this."

"Sir, who are you going to assign to the robbery case?"

"I'm not about to tell you so you can give them a hard time or, worse, tag along. Consider yourself on vacation until West gets back. I don't have the time or the energy to play babysitter to you."

"What about Thawne?"

"I'll worry about Thawne. For the moment, I'm leaving things in Allen's hands. Short of catching the actual killer, some sort of lab result from him is our only hope."

Not wanting to talk about the depressing situation, Singh orders Len out of his office.

Len clicks his heels in a military fashion before making his escape only to run into Barry a few steps outside the door.

Grabbing hold of his younger sibling's arm, Len lowly scolds, "Do you really think we have time for snooping, Barry? You're supposed to be in your lab coming up with way to prove Lisa and Eddie's innocence."

Mouth open, Barry is about to babble out an excuse the brothers nearly run into an alarmed looking Iris. The sister quickly grabs hold of the front of her brothers' shirts as she looks in between them.

"Where's Eddie? Is he okay? He didn't do what they said he did! Eddie _couldn't_ have done such a horrible thing! It's impossible!" Iris gasps out her words more than she says them.

Taking a half step forward, Len lets go of Barry in order to wrap both of his arms around his foster sister, cutting off her grip to Barry shirt as he does so.

"It's alright, Captain. This is just a slight mix-up. I'll sort everything out."

Barry is amazed at the calm tone Len uses and even more so how sincere he sounds. _'Since when has Len been Team Eddie?'_

Relaxing into the embrace, Iris fists both hands into the front material of Len's shirt.

"Is that a promise, Lieutenant?" she says, voice slightly muffled as she presses the side of her face against her sibling's chest.

"Yes, ma'am," Len drawls evenly.

"Good." With a sniff, Iris pushes away from Len and takes a step back to collect herself. She smiles at her siblings as she asks, "Can I see Eddie?"

"You know that's impossible at this stage," Len replies with an apologetic smirk.

"But you will let me know when you've caught the real criminal and Eddie can come home, right?" Iris counters and the nod from Len is all the confirmation she need. The worried expression remains in place as she asks, "What about Lisa? Is she still being detained?"

Barry's heart tightens as he looks to Len whose encouraging smile tightens.

"The video footage is too convincing to get her out right now," Len answers as he forces his frustration into the back burner. "It's annoying but we'll have to wait a little longer."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Iris asks, though she already knows the answer. Two important people in her life were locked up for something they didn't do and the helplessness was driving her crazy. She couldn't even imagine how her siblings were handling it.

"Go back to work. Stay out of trouble. Eat healthy meals regularly." Len shrugs after drawling off his list. "Other than that, no."

　

\- - - - {Starling City} - - - -

　

At the sight of the crash, Cisco uses a machine that'll detect anything that emits an abnormal sound wave while the Detectives bond through the agony that their daughters put them through.

"Sometimes we lie for love. Especially when it comes to family." Joe remarks sadly.

Lance is about to add to the sentiment when Cisco finds Tachyons or little bits of time travel as he explains to the detectives. When the older men approach the young genius, Detective Lance's coffee levitates.

　

\- - - - {Central City} - - - -

　

The first things Barry does as a CSI is run a test to check for GSR on Eddie's hands. The results come back negative for lead, barium, and antimony. Barry brings the great news to Cecile in the interrogation room where she was speaking with Eddie, hoping it will help persuade the woman of the man's innocence.

"It only looked like Detective Thawne," Barry finishes.

"Mr. Allen, no. Aren't you supposed to be the scientist around here?" Cecile replies.

"Yes, I am a scientist and as one I know that there are some things in the world that science can't explain."

"Well, you're going to have to come up with a way to explain it to me, because a negative GSR test isn't going to be enough to convince a jury that Detective Thawne didn't kill those officers." Once she sees her words have hit home, Cecile leaves the interrogation room.

Defeated, Eddie slumps into the chair at the metal table.

"I should have listened to Len sooner," the blonde says, sounding hollow. "He was right about the shape-shifter and I didn't listen. Now..." He puts his head in his hands. "Now I'm going to be put away for life...How will I be able to face anyone in that court room? They'll think I'm a dirty cop. Not only that but a cop killer."

"No," Barry denies firmly. "I won't let you go to prison for a crime you didn't commit. I'm not going to let that happen. Not again."

"This isn't like your Dad, Barry," Eddie says to the table's surface. "With your Dad, there's probable cause but with me there's hard evidence."

"It doesn't matter!" Barry's frustrations are choking him when suddenly he comes up with a rash, but possibly do-able, idea. He turns to the blonde. "I can get you out of here."

Eddie lifts his head enough to look at the younger man in disbelief and ask, "What?"

"You heard me," Barry whispers, moving closer to the other man. _'Len's going to kill me for this.'_ The fear of his brother's wrath isn't enough to stop Barry from continuing. "I can get you out of here. Get you set up somewhere else with a false identity, Iris can even meet up with you later. I have a friend-"

"Barry, no," Eddie drops his hand as he firmly declines the offer.

"Eddie, I can't see another innocent person be put behind bars. Especially not someone who means so much to Iris."

"Even though I am innocent, the answer is still 'no', Barry," Eddie says with finality. He offers the confused younger man a small smile. "I don't want you breaking the law to get me out of a difficult situation. Bates is still out there; I just have to wait until he's caught so we can figure out how he changes and prove to the world that it wasn't me who did the shooting."

Eddie gets up and puts a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"When your Dad was put away, you were just a kid. There wasn't anything you could do. You were also alone. But you're not a kid anymore and you're far from alone. You're a scientist and you have Len and Joe to help you. I know you won't give up until you guys find Bates and clear me." He gives the younger man a small shove. "So go do it."

Barry stumbles a few steps towards the door, his heart hesitating as his instincts scream to get the other man out of there with his powers, away from the unfair trial and a sentence of imprisonment he doesn't deserve.

"Get me out of here the right way," Eddie finishes and it's the final thing Barry needs to hear to get his butt out of the interrogation room.

　

Len is leaning against the wall just outside of the interrogation room. When Barry exits, he levels his foster brother with a disappointed look.

"What was that pity party brain of yours thinking?" Len drawls lowly.

"Nothing," Barry lies as he steps away to put breathable space in between himself and the other man. Len follows after him.

"Did you even make sure the equipment in the observation room was off?" Len presses. "What if it had been recording during the suggestion you _didn't_ have?"

"Come on, Len," Barry stops the older at a corner so they're out of the way of foot traffic. "Nothing I could think of could compare to what you've already thought of doing for Lisa."

"Thought, yes, that's the difference, Barry. I only _thought_ about doing a few reckless things for my sister. You, on the other hand, were practically ready to grab Thawne and make a run for it!" Len hisses the last few words.

"Only thought? Ha!" Barry garners the attention of a few officers as he laughs in the elder's face. With a quieter voice, he accuses, "What about Mick Rory, Mr. High-And-Mighty?"

Len is taken aback at the reminder and has no words to save himself because his sibling was right, so he goes on the defensive.

"Didn't everyone give me an earful for that little stunt?" the older man points out to the younger. "My secret plans are taboo, remember? We're _supposed_ to be on the up and up, aren't we?"

Fed up with fighting back and forth over it, Barry caves under his brother's stern looks of disapproval.

"I got it, all right? Eddie didn't agree with me either and he even gave me a pep talk." The brunette lowers his head. "It's just...wrong...and frustrating."

"Yes, it is," Len readily agrees. "Still, we have to hold it together. Besides..." The older can't help but ruffle the younger's hair since it was so close to his face. It makes the younger step back and cover his head to protect it. Smirking, Len finishes, "If you got locked up for breaking the law, I wouldn't forgive myself."

The words warm Barry's heart and he smiles despite the terrible situation.

"Come on," Len beckons, smacking his foster brother's arm as he passes him. "You look like you could use a shower and change of clothes. I need to pick up a few things for Lisa at Joe's anyway. We can hash out ideas about how to catch this chameleon character."

Barry frowns at the possible nickname.

"Please don't tell me that's what you're actually thinking of calling him."

"That's so far from important I'm not going to answer it."

　

　

Despite the premise of talking over the situation, the car ride to the West household is quiet. Barry doesn't say anything as he tries, and fails, to think of a solution. Len is so busy controlling his anger and trying to figure out how to find Bates, he only has enough remaining brain space to obey the laws of the road.

　

It's after they've entered the house that one of the brothers finally speaks.

"Go freshen up," Len says as he leaves Barry to close the door. "I'll make you something edible then you can catch a few hours of sleep."

"I'm not tired," Barry replies, even though he actually felt exhausted.

"I didn't ask you if you were tired," Len replies as he heads for the kitchen.

Knowing it better to let it go for the moment, Barry goes to the stairs. Three steps up, he pauses to ask, "Did anyone tell Joe yet?"

"Tell him what?" Len replies.

"About Lisa being wrongly accused of a theft? Or Eddie being framed for murder? And that both of them are possibly looking at jail time?"

There's a pause, then a calm, "Go take a shower, Barry."

"If we can't stop this Meta, then Joe should know-"

Something slams onto the counter in the kitchen, startling the hero at the staircase.

"Go take a shower!" Len barks and Barry runs up the stairs.

It's stupid how much Barry feels like a child whenever Len yells at him. Even if the older man is just shouting out his name to get his attention, Barry suddenly feels like a kid being called over for something. He didn't even get to grow up with Len that much. There were a few months when they were teenagers then a couple of weeks here and there. Why he felt such a strong bond with the older man was one of the only mysteries he didn't want to figure out because he was oddly content with the oddity of it.

After showering, Barry cautiously walks to the kitchen and hides as much of his body as he can while also being able to see his foster brother. It was the first time in his life he had seen macaroni and cheese be made so violently.

 _'Len's taking this harder than I am. Is it only because of Lisa? Or is he warming up to Eddie?'_ Barry wisely keeps all his thoughts to himself as he continues to watch Len, for safety's sake.

The doorbell rings and Barry volunteers to get it as his brother serves the macaroni into two bowls. The hero opens the front door and his jaw nearly falls to the ground in shock; it's Eddie!

"How...?" is all the hero gets out as he allows the blonde into the house and closes the door after he's in.

Eddie makes some excuse that Barry barely hears because he's just too excited to see the man that he immediately pulls out his phone to call Iris, telling the blonde how excited his girlfriend is going to be to see him.

"What are you doing here?"

Len's icy tone startles Barry from looking at his cell and he looks up to see his foster brother practically seething at the blonde.

"Uh, I was just coming to...check on you guys... Let you know I was out. For now," Eddie smiles uneasily as he steps away from Barry while putting his hands behind his back.

"Is that so?" Len smiles with teeth and Barry's brow furrows at it.

 _'What's going on? Did I miss something?'_ the hero wonders as he looks between the two other men.

"Yeah but, clearly, it's not a good time," Eddie jerks his thumb to the door. "I'll just go."

"Don't you want your keys before you go?" Len asks, further confusing Barry. The older sibling pulls out a set of keys to offer Eddie. "You can't really get into your apartment without them, right?"

"Right," Eddie smiles, reaching for them with his left hand.

As Eddie's hand touches the keys, Len suddenly lets them go to grab the blonde's wrist in a tight hold while simultaneously slamming his fist against the man's face as hard as he can.

"Len! What the heck are you doing?" Barry shouts in shock after watching his brother deck their sister's boyfriend and send him to the ground. He shoves the other man away from the blonde. "Do you really think now is the time for you to be over-protective of Iris?"

"Now is the perfect time," Len replies with a calm drawl that only adds the the building confusion of his younger sibling.

"Why is that, Captain Confusion?"

"Because that isn't Eddie."

"What do you mean it isn't Eddie?"

"Oh, come _on_ , Barry!" Len laughs, (actually, happily laughs) sending Barry into a new world of confused. "Lisa is still in lock up over a robbery case. Do you _really_ think that Thawne would be so easily let go after being implicated in a _murder_?"

Barry looks at the unconscious man on the ground to see if he could see something that would tell him it wasn't his friend....but there's nothing there. He was a perfect copy.

"Are you sure it isn't Eddie?" he can't help but ask. Not that he didn't trust his sibling, but, still...

"Not that Thawne wouldn't deserve the beating but, yes, I'm sure," Len replies with a roll of his eyes.

"How?" Barry presses.

"His hand," the older brother answers as he retrieves the keys that were dropped during the altercation. Pocketing them, he explains, "Thawne is right-handed. This guy reached for the keys with his left hand."

"Ahh..." the hero looks back to the still unconscious man, then he uses his speed to get some duct tape to tie him up so he can't get away again.

"You should still eat something, get back some energy," Len says to his sibling as he starts to think about a plan. "Then we'll figure out a way to get this guy to the CCPD and prove Lisa and Thawne's innocence."

"We can't take him to the station," Barry protests. "He'll just use his powers to escape again."

"How else are we going to prove that there's someone out there who can do what he does?" Len counters.

"We'll figure that out after we figure out how to stop him from changing into whomever he wants."

The doorbell rings again and both brothers turn their heads to it.

"So help me, if that's another Eddie..." Len grumbles as he opens the door.

Caitlin steps through the doorway, calming the brothers.

"Oh! You're both here, good! I think I figured out away to stop the shape shifter." The scientist notices the bound man on the floor and she looks between the siblings as she asks, "Why is Detective Thawne on the ground, unconscious? Should I be worried?"

"It's not Eddie," Barry assures his friend. "It's the Meta-Human. He changed identities to frame him for murder. I was going to tell you about it but haven't had a chance."

"You've caught him, so that's good at least," Caitlin smiles.

"What's your solution, Caitlin?" Len prompts the woman.

The scientist quickly explains, "I will create a serum that will terminate the polymerization reaction, essentially forcing the bonds to revert to their original form. Stopping him from being able to control his power."

"That's great for stopping him in the future but how do we prove that he can do these things now?" Len asks.

"I think it would be best to move the Meta to STAR Labs," Caitlin says. "Once he's contained, I can make the serum while we think of a way to expose this Everyman."

""Everyman"?" Barry repeats.

"Bad nickname?" Caitlin worries as she looks to her friend.

"No. No, I kinda like it." Barry glances at Len before stating, "Better than _someone else's_ suggestion."

The not-subtlety-mentioned person huffs in annoyance.

"At least I caught the Meta, _Nerd_."

Barry is about to counter but the Meta stirs, switching his focus to moving the man before something else can happen.

　

　

\--- -{In Starling City}- ---

　

Cisco digs up the REAL Wells' body and he's justifiably queasy about it.

"That, is freaky."

"That is proof, Cisco." Joe tells the genius.

Joe asks Lance, cop to cop, to keep the body 'under wraps' or else everyone, including Joe's daughter, will be in danger.

With some reluctance, Lance agrees.

　

　

\--- -{@ Central City}- ---

　

After putting the Meta safely away in the pipe line, Barry takes a moment to consume some much-needed calories while Caitlin finishes the serum.

"Just need to give it a little spin," the scientist says, placing the sample in the machine.

Iris arrives at the Lab, looking for Barry and an update on the situation.

"Good news is, we caught the Meta-Huma responsible for the crimes," Barry starts.

"Bad news is, we don't know what to do with him to _prove_ that he's the true criminal," Len frowns as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Dr. Snow made the suggestion to bring the Meta-Human here for containment while she finished the serum to reveal their true identity," Dr. Wells answers as he rolls himself into the Cortex. "I believe it was the right choice. Who knows the identity they would have assumed next or what they could have done."

"So we make this serum then, what?" Iris makes a point of looking at the others in turn as she continues, "Use it on the Meta and convince him to do the right thing? What's the plan guys?"

It's Dr. Wells who answers the reporter again.

"I think I may have a solution but first, I think we may have a potential security breach that we have to address."

"Security breach?" Barry asks with concern.

"Yes, I looked into the logs more carefully and it turns out Cisco's ID was, indeed, used today. Now, according to Barry, our dear genius is with his brother, a fact the man himself confirmed after I checked with him to make sure there wasn't a change." Wells rolls himself over to the computer terminal to pull up the video feeds. "I checked into the video surveillance in an attempt to catch the log user but..." The video goes fuzzy for a second before blinking back to normal. "If you look at the time stamp, a significant amount of feed is missing. The storage areas were gotten into and supplies are missing, though I'm not sure exactly which ones."

"Someone broke into STAR Labs using Cisco's ID and stole scientific equipment?" Iris recounts.

Wells confirms with the a nod.

"It could've been Everyman," Barry suggests. "Maybe he tricked the computers into thinking he was Cisco?"

"Why not steal more valuable items then?" Wells counters.

"Maybe it was some punk who knows enough about hacking to get in here for something to geek out his room." Len drops his arms as he gains the attention of the room. "This mystery will have to wait. I'm not letting my sister rot in a cell for any longer."

"Or Eddie," Iris adds.

"The Major is right," Dr. Wells concedes. "The liberation of Miss Snart and Detective Thawne is more pressing at the moment."

"The Meta's cells have the ability to transmogrify at quite the rate," Caitlin informs the group.

"Which is how he can become anyone." Barry adds.

"Which is how he can _look_ like anyone. Because he cannot appropriate your memory or your powers." Wells corrects

"Got it. Hands _on_ the meta-human." the hero amends.

"Not only that, I finished the serum that will stop them from being able to change," Caitlin proudly says as she lifts up the vial holding said serum. "No need to thank me or anything."

"All that's left now is to set the stage for the Meta to reveal his powers."

　

　

\--- -{@ Starling City}- ---

　

While Joe settles thing with Lance at the CCPD, Cisco brings "the item" to Laurel: _The Canary Cry_.

In return, Laurel gives Cisco a memento: a printed photo of them together & she's dressed in her Black Canary suit.

"You show this to anyone, I'll kill you." Laurel warns after the exchange.

Cisco nervously replies, "That's just an expression...right?"

"Nope." Laurel somehow makes the single word sound more menacing than it should.

Cisco can't help but pity himself for now having three people after his life.

　

Joe returns to the genius's side, holding his cell to the side of his face as he stares at it in confusion.

"I thought for sure I'd have at least one text from Barry by now," the detective remarks as he looks to his companion. "Did anyone call you yet?"

"Dr. Wells called to check on my cover story but that's about it," Cisco shrugs.

"You sure you can rely on a lie about being with your brother?"

"Dr. Wells might be evil but he I doubt he has the time to double check everything we tell him," the genius assures the detective.

"I have a bad feeling and it's not just because of what we discovered here," Joe says as he and Cisco head for the exit. "We need to get back to Central as soon as possible."

　

　

\--- -{@ Central}- ---

 

Faux Eddie wakes to an empty room barely bigger than a closet. He immediately jumps to his feet to try the door but it's locked. The Meta changes into a little girl and begins crying a the door for help.

Barry opens the door with large, alarmed eyes.

"How did you get in here?"

The child turns into a muscular, bald man who punches the brunette before shoving him into the wall, rendering him unconscious. The Meta checks his victim's pockets and takes his cell and wallet before taking off down the hallway. He keeps on running until he finds a sign for an exit that he takes all the way out of STAR Labs.

As the Meta changes, yet again, before hailing a taxi to continue his get-away...

Back in the cortex, the team watches him go.

"We'll just watch this and see where Everyman goes," Wells says as he pulls up the GPD of Barry's cellphone.

"And if he ditches the phone?" Iris worriedly asks.

"Then we follow the tracker we placed on his body," Caitlin answers with a smile.

　

The Meta goes to the airport. The Flash arrives as the Meta, now an elderly woman, fritzes the security gate's computer. Several fans catch sight of the hero, though, and scream in excitement, warning the Meta and causing him to change into a security guard to run away. The speedster does waste time and chases him into a back room.

"Hannibal Bates." The Flash addresses the Meta as they face each other.

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else." Bates replies as he secretly pulls out the pepper spray.

The Flash zaps closer, carrying the serum in hand. The Meta turns into Caitlin.

"Wait. It's me. Please don't hurt me." Bates begs to confuse the speedster right before spraying him in the face.

Unable to see, Barry loses the first part of the fight to the Meta and suffers a few kicks that send him to the ground. He wipes at his eyes to clear them before zapping himself back to his feet and tossing the Meta into a fence wall.

The Meta changes to Iris, wipes its mouth, rolls then punches Barry, continuing the fight. When Barry lands a punch to the Everyman's throat, the Meta steps back and changes to Eddie.

"Not so hero-like. Treat all your women like that?" Bates mocks.

Imagining Len's reaction to the words sends Barry into an angry rage that fuels his fists into beating the Meta before tossing them towards a pile of boxes and crates.

On the floor amidst the debris, the Meta changes to The Flash. When he rises to his feet once more, he smiles at the hero.

"Well, look at that. I'm The Flash."

The fight continues, but all of Bates' blows are in slow-motion to Barry. So he easily overtakes him.

"You may look like me...but you're not as fast." Barry tells the criminal.

The speedster uses his powers to grab the serum then dose the Meta before anything else can happen.

"You're done imitating innocent people."

Bates changes into several different people, one after the other, then screams before collapsing onto the floor.

"Barry?" Caitlin worriedly asks over the comms.

"The one and only." Barry smiles as he answers.

"Stop gloating and get that guy back in his cell," Len orders over the comms next, ruining the moment for the hero.

The Flash holds back a dramatic sigh as he replies, "Yes, sir..."

　

　

\- - - -

　

Hannibal Bates, in his true form, is bald and his eyes appear to be sealed shut.

A man who can't even remember who he is anymore.

　

　

After showing D.A. Cecile the security footage showing The Flash fighting Everyman, Eddie and Lisa are released with all charges dropped.

"I have to admit this is new territory for me." Cecile remarks, still not completely sure she believes what she just saw.

"This is new territory for all of us." Singh sympathizes with the woman.

"I certainly don't think the law is prepared to deal with this kind of criminal. Hopefully we can catch up fast." Cecile seriously adds.

Using The Flash's name, Barry gives Cecile a list of all the robberies that Bates committed, putting innocent people in jail (or just in trouble) for crimes they didn't commit.

"That's a long list." Cecile comments as she looks it over.

"With just as many innocent people whose names need to be cleared." Barry returns.

Cecile confesses to the brunette about her experience seeing The Flash once as he raced by her at the courthouse.

"It was just a blur of red and a gust of wind. But it was pretty darn cool."

On the outside, Barry can only smile in agreement, but inside he's soaring.

　

Eddie guides Lisa out of the precinct but when he sees Iris waiting for him on the steps, he leaves her behind to wrap his arms around his girlfriend.

"I missed you," the blonde breathes into the woman's hair.

"I missed you too," Iris squeezes Eddie tightly. " _So_ much."

　

Lisa smiles at the couple's sweet interaction while feeling immensely jealous. She looks around for her prince charming and instead sees Len smirking at her. Taking heavy steps down each step, she eventually reaches the one above her brother.

"You're all I get?" she pouts.

Len lifts his arm to reveal a bag of takeout.

"I got your favorites for this month."

"At least it's something," Lisa sighs, taking the bag. After looking the contents over, she looks back to her brother. "Do I have to worry about the damage while I was locked up?"

"I think that's my line," Len returns.

Barking a surprised laugh at the serious delivery, Lisa gives up all pretense of holding herself together and falls into her brother's arms.

　

It's at that moment that Joe and Cisco arrive at the precinct from Starling City. The Detective stares at the four who stare back at him uneasily. Cisco stands off to the side while holding their collected evidence to his chest under his coat.

"Which one of you wants to explain things first?" Joe asks with a no-nonsense expression.

Barry walks out of the building, expecting to catch Len and Lisa before they left to get something to eat. His mouth is open, ready to call out to them, but when he sees their foster father he clamps it shut.

"It's a long story, Joe," Eddie starts.

"If it involves all of you at once, I can imagine," the detective bites back.

The blonde hesitates to continue and Barry decides to spare him, especially after everything he must have gone through the last few days.

"I'll tell you everything in the lab," Barry promises.

"Yeah, Barry can tell you," Iris agrees as she takes her boyfriend by the hand. "Eddie and I have an important thing to do."

"Don't think you're getting out of a talking to later," the father scolds as his daughter walks away with her apologetic looking boyfriend.

"Are you alright, Lisa?" Cisco asks in concern as he notices the black circles under his girlfriend's eyes.

"No, but thanks for asking, babe," Lisa replies tiredly. She turns to Len and pouts with all of her lower lip while whining out, "Lenny..."

"Barry can explain it all," Len states as he guides his sister towards his car.

"Oh, so you're bailing too?" Joe huffs in disbelief. As he's passed, he adds, "I leave for _one day_ and my family falls apart and I don't even know how or why!"

"It's not really that bad," Barry tries to assure his foster father. "We just didn't want to bother you while you were away, so we kept a few things from you." As Joe walks towards him, Barry quickly adds, "It's all taken care of! There's nothing to worry about! Honest!"

"First Lens' secret missions and now the rest of you are getting into trouble and covering each other's backs," Joe sighs in defeat. Under his breath, he wistfully remarks, "I need to retire and move to Florida."

　

Joe, Barry and Cisco all go to the crime lab so that Cisco can run the DNA test on the remains while Barry confesses everything to Joe.

Needless to say, by the time the speedster is done getting everything out of his system, Joe is far beyond happy.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" the detective nearly shouts. If it wasn't for the fact that some of the details were secret, he might have.

"There wasn't anything you could do about it and you were needed elsewhere," Barry reasons.

"I should have been told the minute Lisa was arrested."

"I was busy telling Len and stopping him from strangling Eddie to do that."

"Why didn't Singh call me? If he knew Len was related to Lisa, then why didn't he call me about my trainee being in a conflicting case?"

"I guess he didn't want to bother you either? You _did_ request the time..."

"Why wasn't any of this in the news? A teller stealing from her own bank is a big story and a cop shooting other cops is even bigger!"

"D.A. Cecile helped Captain Singh kept Eddie's case under wraps until we could prove his innocence," Barry answers. For the second part, his brow furrows, "I don't know who kept Lisa's story out of the news."

"That'll have to wait," Cisco interrupts as he carries over a printed report of the test for the other two to see. "I think we need to call Caitlin."

　

Caitlin comes to the CCPD crime lab and is shown the DNA results that prove the body that Cisco and Joe found in Starling City is the _real_ Harrison Wells.

"I ran it, twice," Cisco tells his disheartened friend.

"If this is Dr. Wells, then who have we been working for this whole time?" Caitlin asks after re-reading the results for the sixth time.

"Dr. McGee said that after the accident, Wells became a completely different person. It's because he _is_ a different person." Barry tells his friend.

"What now?" Caitlin asks, her heart heavy with despair.

"We try to figure out who fake Wells is and come up with a way to capture him," Cisco answers.

"This is too much..." Caitlin gives the result paper back.

"Caitlin-" Barry starts but the scientist waves a hand at him.

"I trust you. More importantly, I believe you, but," the woman shakes her head. "I just need a little bit of time to process this, okay?"

"How about you come over to Joe's place with Cisco?" Barry offers, surprising the pair and his foster father. "Lisa will need some cheering up. I figured we could have a private party to celebrate her release."

"That's good idea," the foster father agrees. "Just double check with Len to make sure that's where he brought her."

"I will, though I doubt he'd bring her to his place with Hartley staying there," Barry agrees as he shoots a text to his foster brother. Saying the troublemaker's name aloud reminds the hero to ask Len about what the man was up to all day. His cell 'Ding!'s with a text-back.

**'@ Joe's. Lisa could use some more wanted attention. Bring food, she ate everything.' [Len]**

"He says come," Barry tells the others. "You guys go ahead, I'm going to stop somewhere for food first."

"I request pizza!" Cisco declares before the speedster runs from the room.

"Uh, you two go ahead," Joe ushers the pair out as he heads to the machines. "I'm going to shut things down here first."

"Ok, hurry home soon," Caitlin smiles to the detective before leaving with Cisco.

　

Joe makes sure all evidence of their secret case is cleaned up before heading to the captain's office to talk to him about the day's events. At the bottom of the stairs, he catches sight of _Dr. Wells_ exiting the elevator.

The villain greets the detective, claiming to be there to speak with Thawne and give his regards. When Joe tells him of the blonde's absence, _Wells_ then asks about the detective's trip to Starling City.

Joe replies politely before adding, "You used to live there."

"I did." _Wells_ confirms.

"You ever go back?"

"No."

 _Dr. Wells_ claims the memories of Tess are too great, then looks up to the detective.

"You, Detective, are one of the few people I know who truly understands that kind of loss." _Wells_ tilts his head, considering the detective before him. "Iris's mother. You never talk about her, do you?"

An alarm in the back of Joe's head goes off as he calmly answers, "No. I don't."

"No? You and I, Detective, are members of a rather exclusive club, I suppose." _Wells_ pauses. "One who's membership is too expensive." Another pause. "Maybe we should have another drink sometime. Talk about it."

"Yeah. Yeah, we should do that." Joe fakes a painful smile as he watches _Wells_ leave.

Joe was no idiot. He saw what his enemy was doing. Whoever this person was, Joe was willing to play the game with him.

This fake "Dr. Wells" better not try to touch any of his kids, tough.

Otherwise, Joe would tear him apart, powers or no powers.

　

Singh is out of the precinct, so the detective heads for home.

　

\- - - -

　

At the West household, a freshly showered and clothed Lisa basks in the attention from her friends and family as she sits in the best chair of the house while her brother brings her anything she asks for.

"I have "officially" become a bona-fide Snart," Lisa sighs out as she pulls her legs up onto the chair.

"Don't talk crap," Len grumbles as he hands her a bottle of root beer.

"I mean, this isn't the first time I've been in "the big house" but I think this charge was serious enough to count as a "proper" Snart stunt," Lisa eggs on.

Len takes the drink back despite his sister's loud protests.

Lisa turns a sad expression to Cisco who immediately hands her his drink.

"What were you doing, babe?" Lisa asks her boyfriend before taking a swig of his drink.

"I was visiting Dante," Cisco lies with a secret glance to Len.

"The brother that you hate?" Lisa says with disbelief. When she gets a nod of confirmation, she leans against the armrest of her chair to get a closer look at the genius as he sits on the chair beside her.

"Re~al~ly?" Lisa asks as she narrows her eyes.

"Why are we talking about me? We're supposed to be talking about you!" Cisco avoids the subject to prevent himself from spilling. "How are you feeling? Did they treat you okay? Should you go to a...counselor or something?"

The Snart siblings let out a derisive laugh in unison.

"I know some people have a hard time going to jail and stuff but," Lisa shrugs. "I'm not really that kinda gal. I mean, if I was _actually_ concerned about being locked away for real, yeah, but not over something like this." She winks at her boyfriend. "I knew you'd guys would get me out."

Cisco's stomach drops with guilt as he thinks about the fact he did nothing to prove his girlfriend's innocence.

　

Joe arrives at the house the same time Barry does with three boxes of pizza from Coast City.

"The Best in the West," the hero announces as he opens the topmost box so everyone can reach inside.

"The Best in the West at the West's for the Wests," Lisa parrots off as she leans back with her slice.

"Where does the Snart part come in?" Cisco jokes with his own piece.

"Hey!" Lisa kicks him, knocking him off the chair and causing him to almost lose his food. "I'm practically a West, Mr. Useless!"

"I'm not useless! You have no idea all the work I do," Cisco defends himself as he pulls his chair away from the dangerous woman so he can eat in peace.

"Ah! Speaking of work, I'm fired," Lisa announces.

"What?" Barry and Caitlin reply in alarm.

"Because of the robbery," Len and Joe reason.

"Even if I wasn't fired, I was going to quit," Lisa confesses, earning looks of surprise from the others. "While I was alone with my thoughts, I realized I'm not happy with the way things are. I get up, go to work, hang out with friends, make fun of Barry, but there's no part in there where I make a big difference in this world. Joe and Lenny protect the city while Barry saves it with some help from Caitlin, and Iris writes about it. But what do I do?" She only pauses for a second before answering herself, "Nothing. So...I'm going to take classes to become a social worker."

"A social worker?" Joe repeats, but there's approval in the question.

"You mean you want to help foster kids?" Caitlin asks.

Lisa nods with a bright smile. "I know what's it's like to be in the system. I want to become a part of it so that there are less kids that end up in jail and more that end up..." she looks to Joe before finishing, "Like me and Lenny did with Joe."

Joe can't control his face as he smiles back at his second daughter while a warmth blooms in his heart.

"Wait, Lisa, you forgot something important," Cisco interrupts the moment. When the woman looks to him, he says, "I help Barry save the world too."

The room breaks into light laughter at the genius's expense.

 

 

\--- -[The End, for now...]- ---

 

**Author's Note:**

> Google Translation Notes:  
> La vérité vaut l'attente. {French} Truth is worth the wait.
> 
>  
> 
> ***I own NOTHING.***


End file.
